


you forget we were in love (podfic)

by spinner_of_yarns



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Or Is It?, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns
Summary: Crowley has a tendency to confess his feelings and then say he doesn’t remember saying anything. Aziraphale worries.





	you forget we were in love (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you forget we were in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267311) by [spinner_of_yarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns). 

[Anchor link](https://anchor.fm/ronnie-vlasaku/episodes/you-forget-we-were-in-love-eet20o)

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cci7w45n3cp3zyt/you%20forget%20we%20were%20in%20love.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
